The Diary of Nixie Nightbird
by Katherine98-chan
Summary: Nixie is part of Law's crew. Law wants Nixie, but Nixie doesn't want to be tied down by Law. Read her diary to find out about her attempts to escape from Law's clutches! (Doing this for my little sis and to waste time)
1. May

Author's Page

Hello there!

My name is Nixie Nightbird (as you can see on the cover page) and this is where I record my adventure with the Heart Pirates.

I am a Water-Spriggan (Water-Void Fairy, for you ignorant humans) from the Water Village of Kakure Country in the North Blue. I'm an elemental Ninja and am now a Heart Pirate. I'm 17 as of October 1522.

If your name is Trafalgar Law, please put down this book, or I'll curse you for 7 generations.

* * *

**Wednesday, 7 May 1522 [11:00]**

_I found this book in my bag on my way back to the sub. Penguin says I stole it from the bookstore at Kooberots island. He's an ass. I don't remember how I got it anyway._

_Now for a burning question: How the hell did I get into Law's sub? Trafalgar Law found me at Ikea island while I was looking for hot-dog. (Don't question why I am looking for a hot-dog on a Furniture island) I saw his sword and got really curious. I tried to steal it from him but ended up getting my ass whooped. In the end, he kidnapped me and brought me into his yellow submarine. SERIOUSLY, how has he been able to remain unseen with a bright fucking yellow sub?_

_Ah, Captain Law is calling me to "get my ass up on deck" and to stop diminishing their food supply. Until next time._


	2. June

**Friday, 13 June [13:13]**

_Today was a shitty day._

_I woke up with my ass in the air and my frilly pink panties exposed. And surprisingly, I found myself in Penguin's bed. Shachi was staring at my ass for at least an hour. Fucking pervert. I stretched and accidentally broke wind… no, I would call it a hurricane. Penguin was thrown off the bed, while Shachi hit the wall. Captain Law came into the room yelling and demanded to know why it was so noisy. Then he saw me. And I finally realized that I was not wearing clothes, save for my underwear. Law stuttered before scolding me and forcing me to get changed. I couldn't leave the room since everyone was already awake, so I had to wear those weird white boiler suits that the crew wore. I really need to go shopping…_

_I only have 3 sets of black kimono and one got ripped after I tried to fish for a Sea King. Can't understand why Law is pissed about that though. I used to fish for Sea Kings back in the North Blue._

_We had a fight with Marines today too. **IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND AFTER I CHANGED INTO MY 2ND SET OF KIMONO**. I drew my sword from in between my boobs and sliced them into itty bitty pieces. (Karin nee-sama cast an extension spell on me so that I could carry my shit more easily. She said in between my boobs were probably the safest place on my body.) One marine tried to slice me to "seek revenge" for his fellow men. He missed, but tore my top. He exposed the extension spell mark (as well as my boobs). Law got really pissed and killed him._

_Down to my last set of kimono now. Law said that he would give me money to buy more clothes, but i think he "forgot" about it. I'll "go shopping" by myself later. I saw a shop selling kimonos on Sehtolc Island._

_Law is being annoying. I was kidnapped by him after all, so I have every damn right to be pissed._


	3. July

**Tuesday, 15 July [15:00]**

_I had decided to ditch the Heart Pirates on the day after Law tore my last set of kimono… which was the day after on Sehtolc Island. We had a sparring match and in the middle of the fight, he sliced the bottom of my kimono. So instead of covering my legs, it barely covered my knees._

_I'm now on Eropagnis, an island where it's either really hot or really wet. It's cool only in the early morning and in the evening. In the afternoon, it's so hot that water evaporates the moment it hits the ground. If it weren't for the many plants around, people would probably fry at noon._

_It was really tough escaping the sub. I went into Ninja Mode and smoke-bombed everyone and opened the hatch, letting water gush into the sub before riding a Sea King and escaping. I almost drowned but I managed to create an air bubble using my elemental powers._

_Most ninjas only have 1 elemental power (fire/water/earth/air/darkness/light) if not, none at all. But I am one of the stronger ones, I have 3 elements: Water, Air and Darkness. But water is my main element, so being in the depths of the ocean wouldn't kill me that easily._

_I intend to look for Karin nee-sama first. I have no clue where she is though. I think I have her Vivre Card somewhere… I hope I didn't leave it on the sub. Nee-sama would kill me!_


	4. August

**Saturday, 23 August [14:00]**

_THANK GOD! Though I don't have a religion… The Vivre Card was in my sword's sheathe all this time. I am so stupid._

_Happiness isn't meant to last, I think. I found out that I have a wanted poster. The picture on the poster was me fighting with the Marines back on Eropagnis island. I castrated all the marines on Eropagnis island using my water-skill 'cuz they attacked the Ninja Academy-Dojo. I had to protect the trees! Those marines were so destructive._

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

"Water Ninja"

B$8 million

_Nee-san also had wanted posters._

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

"Yuki Onna"

B$10 million

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

"Nightmare Joker"

B$100 million

_How expected of Karin nee-sama. According to the newspaper,_ **"Nightmare Joker" has been seen with Eustass "Captain" Kid** and **"Yuki Onna" has been seen with a small child terrorizing towns by killing men who come upon her path**_ or can't buy a car. I am going to buy some durians later. Eropagnis is famous for its Durians. Gonna throw the spiky husks at the surviving marines' dicks. THOSE DAMN BITCHES DESERVE IT!_


	5. September

**12 September, Friday [12:03]**

_I got caught again the moment I reached Sabaody Archipelago. Penguin and Shachi caught me while I was shopping for a new kimono. Law didn't let me off that easily. If I needed to do any shopping, either Bepo, Penguin, Shachi or Law had to accompany me so I would run off._

_As punishment for the previous attempts to run, I had to follow Law wherever he went, except to the bathroom, he let me off for that though he said I could follow him in if I wanted. Obviously I refused. He's 24, and I was 17. Law keeps getting on my nerves. He keeps trying to touch me. It's getting kinda annoying. I have yet to physically assault my Captain._

_The only good thing since my "return" is that I have a sparring buddy. Law's swordsmanship is pretty good. But always wants something from me in return. It's either a kiss, a hug, or a night in his bedroom. I seriously hope that he will stop this shit._

* * *

**14 September, Saturday [15:00]**

_I woke up this morning, afternoon actually, to find Captain, Bepo, Penguin, Shachi and another big guy panting for breath. Law commanded to submerge immediately. They had just fought a Pacifista, some kind of Artificial Human that Marines were using as weapons._

_Law had just taken a shower and was full of energy to disturb me. I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to fall for him. His wet dark blue hair, lean muscular body, long legs… ARGH. Stupid female hormones. And stupid Law for being so handsome… Wait, did I really just thought that? Shit._

"Have you finally fallen for me, Nixie-ya?"

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES DAMNIT!" I threw his pillow at him. I mentally curse myself for sleeping in the Captain's Quarters (again). I felt lazy when I woke up earlier in the morning. So I just continued sleeping.

_I wish I hadn't thrown the pillow._

Law's towel, which was wrapped around his hips, dropped onto the floor. I shrieked as I covered my now tainted eyes.

"Your whole face is red, Nixie-ya." He kissed my cheek. I pushed him away. At least he was now wearing something to cover his lower half. He pushed me down on his bed. His head in my neck. "Let's sleep together."

_Lesson learnt: Don't oversleep in Captain's Quarters_

"What are you scribbling, Nixie-ya?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" I slapped him with my diary before retreating into my own room.


	6. October

**21 October, Tuesday [3:01]**

_Yesterday was my birthday. I feel slightly closer to Law and the Heart Pirates, but I still want to maintain a distance from Law. Nothing good will come out if a crew had a couple fight between the Captain and a crewmate._

_Bepo, Penguin and Shachi baked a Rainbow Cake for my birthday. It was kinda messy: the cream was a sloppy mess, my name was scrawled on the cake. But, it was actually pretty delicious. The cake was a bit sweet for my liking, but I appreciated it anyway._

_We played a lot of games too. The crew is trying to pair me up with Law. I don't really like the intention, but it was funny to watch them try hard._

_Everyone sat in a circle. Law sat on my right; Bepo on my left. Penguin next to Shachi who sat next to Law. The other crewmates filled up the rest of the circle. There was a box in the middle, and inside would be a card with a different game or command. It was Penguin and Shachi's "Game Box", something reserved only for special occasions._

_I drew the first card. The front of the card had the game: "Play the Pocky game with the person on your right." The back of the card had the consequences: "The one who releases the Pocky first will have to do what the other says."_

_Shachi handed me the box of Pocky. I put the chocolate coated end in my mouth. Law gently grabbed the other end with his lips. Our noses were almost touching when he bit the stick. I was startled by the sudden action and released the Pocky. I cursed aloud. As the punishment, I had to sit in Law's lap until my next turn. Which had been a long time after since there were so many crewmates._

_One of the games we played was "Game Poker", another of the pair's games where the biggest loser of each turn had to do as the winner says. I couldn't keep a Poker Face. Even Bepo could do it better than me! Law's was the best player in the crew. I had lost every single round. I had to: sit in 3 different people's laps, kiss Law 13 times, let law bite me once, let Law hug me twice (his iron grip was painful) and drink a whole bottle of alcohol._

_Shachi said I was shouting phrases that he thought I would never say and acting out of character, like screaming "I'm a pretty princess" and trying to wrestle Law. They stopped the games and the alcohol when I got too drunk and started to wave my sword around. To ensure I didn't cause any more trouble and so that Law could watch over me, I had to sleep in his bed. At least he kept his pants on._

_I never knew Law had so many tattoos. Law said I startled him when I trailed my fingers along his body._

_I only became sober around 2 in the morning after the party. After a refreshing shower, I suddenly recalled most of what happened yesterday and am starting to regret. Damn that Penguin and Shachi._

I shrieked when I saw my body. I was covered in bite marks! "DAMNIT LAAAAAAWWW! YOU BASTARDDDDDD!"


	7. November

**Tuesday, November 11 [15:39]**

_I have no idea what's wrong with me. Have I actually fallen for Trafalgar Law? I refuse to accept these feelings._

_The Marineford incident ended two weeks ago. We are currently on Amazon Lily, where Law is currently taking care of "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy. I met the Shichibukai "Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock too. She tried to "save" (kidnap) me, claiming that a lady like me shouldn't be in a ship full of pigs. Law managed to retrieve me back. He used Room and teleported me into his arms. The Heart Pirates were quarantined in one part of the island, since they were men._

_I find it weird: I'm slowly getting used to Law's constant touch. I used to get irritated whenever he touches me. Now, I can easily ignore it. Sometimes, I actually crave for his touch. But I'll blame my raging hormones for that._

"Nixie-chan, we're setting off soon." Penguin called me from the tree I was sitting in. I'm surprised he found me so easily.

"Finally!" If I wasn't cooped up in the sub, I was hiding in the forest of Amazon Lily. If I wasn't hiding from Law, I would have been hiding from Hancock. I think she's crazy or something! She keeps calling me "little sister" and wants to separate me from the crew. I'll just have to bear a little bit longer. Once Straw Hat Luffy's condition has stabilised, we'll be able to set sail.

* * *

**Thursday, November 20 [15:47]**

_Law expects me to have medical knowledge. I have like the most basic knowledge like what to do if I have a cut or burn. Simple things like that. But, Doctor Law insists that I widen my medical knowledge. It's like he expects me to be as great as him! I think of our difference in the amount of medical knowledge we have as such: If Law was the fluffy white clouds in the sky, then I'd be the bottom of the sea. There's just too big a difference and too little a time for me to catch up. He started by teaching me the different parts of the human body and then simple medical procedures._

_I hate it when he teaches me about the human body. Especially if it's one-to-one. He uses his Ope Ope ability to slice me open so that I can see my own body. Damn gross. Law says that my fighting ability alone isn't enough to earn my stay. (I didn't really want to stay anyway.) I needed to be able to heal my crewmates so that in case of any emergency, I wouldn't be the cause of their deaths._

"… is important. It…"

I wasn't paying attention to what Law said. I was too tired and bored. I stared at the book he was showing me. He suddenly stopped talking and I looked up. "Nixie, if you keep daydreaming, you wouldn't be able to learn anything."

I fell back on the bed. MY bed. Law intruded my room at 8am in the morning. I had intended to sleep in. I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast.

My stomach growled. Law raised a suspicious eyebrow at me. I blushed and turned away from him. Shit. Stupid body, Law is probably plotting something against me now!

"Nixie, have you eaten?"

"Errrr…"

"How often have you been skipping your breakfast?"

I have been sleeping in for the past week. I don't wake up until late morning so I usually have brunch. "I have been eating my meals in the morning." I tried to bluff my way out of the conversation.

Law pinned my arms down on the bed. "What have I always told you about breakfast? Bad girls like you should be punished."

"I have been a good girl! I do eat in the morning!" I can't move. I don't want to deal with Law in the morning. Law eyed me suspiciously. He moved forward and I closed my eyes.

Peck.

He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. "I'll believe you." He laid down next to me in my bed. "Let's go back to sleep, shall we?"

I jumped out of the bed, took the blanket and ran into my bathroom. I locked the door. I put the blanket in the bathtub and laid down inside.

"No thanks. Not with you anyway." I muttered to myself.

Click.

"Nixie~"

Fuck, I forgot that Law could unlock the door with his ability. I wrapped myself with the blanket and prepared for the worst punishment possible.


	8. December

**Wednesday, 24 Dec 1522 [11:00]**

_Christmas is coming around the corner. To normal people, it would mean the time for family and friends to gather together and spread festive cheer. _

_To me, Christmas is about presents, presents and presents! Oh, and food too._

_I never really got the chance to spend Christmas with my family. By "family", I mean the people in the dojo who raised me. I never knew my birth parents. Most of the time was spent training._

_This year's Christmas is different. Why, you ask? Because this year, Law is in my life. A new challenge awaits me: Survive Christmas. I bet Law is going to plot some evil scheme to try to force me to open up more to him. I heard of this "mistletoe" thing before, but I can't remember. I just know that I can't stand under the plant with somebody or we both have to do something… whatever it is._

"Nixie-chan~" Penguin and Shachi called from outside my door. Was it time to wake up already?

"It's 11am already. Law gave us the other to restock supplies two hours ago." Penguin said from the door.

"I'm getting up. Am I in charge of groceries again?"

"The three of us, actually. Captain doesn't want you walking around alone."

I opened the door, dressed in my custom-made uniform. My uniform was white too, with our Jolly Roger at the back and a smaller one in the front, like the others, but wasn't so big and fitted my feminine frame nicely. The uniform was comfortable, and useful too. Waterproof, had pockets to store my stuff (including my smaller weapons). My kimonos could never do that.

I hooked my arms with the two men. Penguin on my right and Shachi on my left. "Let's go shopping then. You have the money?"

"Yes." Shachi said.

After shopping, I finally realised that Law wasn't on the ship. Someone said he was checking out the library and bookstores.

I eventually found him in this weird shop. Dark colours, dim lighting, purple tent-like exterior, hanging strings of beads. It kinda looked like those gypsy-kind of shops. The shopkeeper even had a glass ball beside her! There was a small library, deeper in the shop. Law was scanning through the shelves.

"Morning Captain."

"It's almost late afternoon, Nixie-ya. Did you just wake up again?" Law greeted without turning away from the shelf. He emphasised on "again".

"Captain, what are you looking for?"

"Books."

"What kind of books?" I got slightly irritated. (Obviously one would be looking for books in a library.) I looked at the top of the shelf. It was labeled "Demons". Some of the books I saw were Demon Etiquette, How to Summon A Demon (for dummies), Demon Guide 1001.

"Books on how to deal with demons and related problems." Law finally turned to look at me. "Were you worried that you couldn't find me beside you in your bed? How sweet."

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?! Anyway, I was just leaving."

Law grabbed my arm. "No, you are not. You will help me carry the books." Law grabbed several books and proceeded to pay for them.

I silently cursed the old lady shopkeeper for not providing shopping bags. The books were nicely wrapped in a cloth, but that meant that I had to carry them in my hand and couldn't hang it in my elbow. Law walked with his sword in hand and a slight frown on his face. He tried to hold my hand earlier, but I used both hands to hold the books.

Back in the ship, the crew were setting up Christmas decorations. Law invited me to read with him in his room.

"Captain, I didn't think you would believe that demons exist."

"If we have Devil Fruits, why can't there be actual devils or demons? Besides, I know there are demons. I've met two personally."

(What? Does this mean that he's aware that Karin nee-sama…)

"Who are the two?"

"One was a mother, the other was her daughter. Red hair and red eyes."

Law was pretty observant. Too smart for his own good.

"So what to intend to do with the knowledge of demons? Are you going to defeat a demon?" There's no way a human could fight a demon. The average demon is already 100 times stronger than the average human. Higher ranking demons would have a far greater strength, maybe being at least a thousand times stronger.

"I don't need to defeat one, I just want to know how to control one, and maybe gain her trust."

"Hmph. I haven't heard of someone trying to control a demon before, let alone befriend one. Wait, what do you mean by "her"?"

"What, are you jealous that I'm not thinking about you?" Law gave a sly grin.

"What the hell, Law." I looked away.

"Nixie-ya."

I turned my head, and had my cheek poked by Law's long and thin finger. I slapped his hand away. I scowled at him, only to have him push me back onto the bed. His body hovered over mine. "You should be more respectful to your captain, Nixie-ya." I tried to kick him off of me, only to have him throw me off as he flipped over.

"You have been acting quite strangely recently. Mood swings? On good days, you'd be obedient and don't complain. On bad days, you'd be itching for a fight with me. On worse days, you'd cause trouble for everyone, not just me. Which day is it today? Or perhaps it's your period?" Law teased.

I took out my twin daggers. "Must be a bad day, 'cause I want to fight."

"Room: Shambles."

Law brought both of us on to the deck.

"I got other things to do, so we'll make this quick. 5 minutes time-limit, disarm the opponent to win. Good enough for you, Nixie-ya?"

"Fine by me. But if I win, you stop coming into my room."

"Hmm. Okay."

Law and I had a really chaotic sword fight. Law merely defended himself while I tried to slice him as fast as I could. The idiot kept dodging everything while teasing me.

"You're slower today. I'm gonna fall asleep at this rate."

"Are you taking this seriously?"

I gritted my teeth. Less than 1 minute left. "Water Lock!" Water from the sea rose up and binded Law's wrists. "Ice Bind." The water froze solid. Law panted as I took his sword. "Okay, I've disarmed you. So don't go into my room!"

"This is a rather unfair fight. I didn't use my devil fruit abilities, yet you used your elemental abilities."

"I never said we couldn't use your abilities." I stuck my tongue out at him. I walked over to him.

"One more question." I stopped in my tracks. "Hmm?"

"Are you into BDSM?" I could feel my blood boil. "Water-lanche!" The water rose and splashed onto Law, draining him of his energy.

"To think I have to spend Christmas with a guy like you." I used my daggers to break the ice-shackles into little ice cubes.

**[19:00]**

_I'm starting to feel a bit worried about the punishment of attempting to drown Captain. Law has been in his room for the past 2 hours. The crew had already prepare Christmas dinner. Everyone was waiting for Law and myself._

"Nixie." Bepo was calling me.

I bet Law is plotting his revenge on me.

I scratched my hair furiously before keeping my diary.

"I'm coming in." Bepo opened the door. "Nixie, it's time for dinner."

"How about Captain?" Bepo kept quiet and tilted his head down.

I jumped off my bed and went to Law's door. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened. Law was topless, hatless, but at least was wearing his pants. "Time for dinner, Captain."

Law stroked my chin. "How nice of you to call me today."

"You refused to see anyone else." Bepo muttered. I rolled my eyes and tried to swat his hand away. He held my hands in his. "You want to hold my hand too?"

"What the hell? Go change and get ready for dinner. We're all hungry."

Law pulled me into his room. The door shut behind me, leaving a shocked Bepo on the other side.

Law put on his shirt. He grabbed one of my hands. "Come, time for dinner."

There was a whole spread of food. Green, red and yellow decorated the dining room.

The crew started eating as Law sat down.

"Bread?" I offered Law. "No thank you." He pushed it out of his face.

"Whatever." I ate the bread as I piled my plate with other delicious Christmas food. I didn't know when, but one crewmate suddenly took out a fishing pole. I ignored it, until the line came closer and I realised what was on the end. It was a mistletoe. They hung it above me and Law. "Kiss Captain!" They all chanted together.

"For good spirits. Be a good sport, Nixie-ya." Law brought his face closer. When I couldn't lean any further, I slapped his lips with a loaf of bread. "Kiss this."

Law's face turned scary. It was like he was going to bite my head off or something. I closed my eyes and gave him a quick kiss on his jaw. He stopped and blinked at me.

"You know what, Nixie-ya?"

"Am I dead?"

"No, you will be later tonight, in my room. Nixie-ya, I hate bread."

"Merry Christmas?" I try to be nice in hopes he'd lessen my punishment.

"Nice try." He threw me over his shoulder.

"Noooooo… Bread, come and save me!"


	9. January 1523

**Thursday, 8 January 1523 [08:00]**

_It's been a long time since the War of the Best. The whole world is in a mess after Whitebeard's death. Pirates from all over the world are causing trouble, and almost all of the rookies are in the New World already. Almost all. I still can't believe we haven't gone to the New World yet._

The ship is near Sabaody Archipelago. The crew of 14 men, plus me, Bepo and Law were on the deck. Law is resting against a sleeping Bepo. I sat in between Law's legs, my back resting against his chest. My head rested on his collar. I tried using his head to block out the light, but it wasn't enough. I woke up unusually tired today, so I had no energy to resist. Ah, it was cool today. I shivered. Law tightened his arms around my shoulders.

"Captain~" I whined at the bright light. "Why did you pull me out of bed some early?" I pouted. Law **literally** pulled me out of bed. I'm still in the clothes I wore to sleep: a thinner version of my usual uniform, but with a skirt instead of pants. My knees and below aren't covered by my clothes. My boots covered up to knees.

He playfully flicked my forehead. "**You** need to learn to wake up **early**." I rested against Law. His sword rested on his left shoulder. I'd rather sleep on the wooden deck. But since Bepo was here, why put myself in discomfort? I don't have the energy to fight with Law today. Law took off his hat and used it to cover my eyes.

"What? We're still not going?"  
"Let's go to the New World already!"  
"How long are you planing to waste time out here?"  
"What are we waiting for, Captain?"  
Three different men complained.

"I told you, we're waiting for the right time. Don't rush things. The great treasure, One Piece, isn't going anywhere."

"But you know, Blackbeard and his group are causing a stir in the New World! Rumour has it that they've already crushed one pirate crew!" Shachi exclaimed.  
"And there are bunches of rookies with bounties over a hundred million entering the New World!"  
"If we dawdle around back here, we're gonna fall behind, Captain!"

"Those guys can go eliminating each other. I won't participate in pointless fights. Quit whining and just follow my orders. There's a throne waiting for us, never doubt it."

"Captain! We will follow you wherever you go!" 13 men shouted together.

_**Pop!**_ Bepo's sleeping bubble burst. "Aye aye, Captain! Leave it to me…" Bepo continued snoozing.

"Were you talking in you sleep?!" Penguin and Shachi said in unison.  
"I'm sorry…"  
"Don't apologise in your sleep!"

Law's arms snaked around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his nose nuzzled in my collar. Light snores were heard.

"Ehhhh? Nixie is asleep?!"  
_**Pop!**_ "Eh? Wut? Gah, Law! Let go, I need to breathe!"  
I'm starting to feel sleepy again… _**Bang!**_ My head hit the deck as I continued snoring away.

**[16:00]**  
_I finally remembered why I was so tired. I was racking my brains over an article regarding Straw Hat Luffy's return to Marineford. How long has it been? A month already? Hmm. I give up. _

Something shifted around in my bed. A sleepy, hatless and topless Law propped himself on his elbows, and yawned.  
He looked at me. I looked back at him. His eyes travelled to my diary. "What are you writing?" I closed my diary, before slapping him with my pillow. I kept my diary. "None of your concern!"

_I can't believe I'm letting Law cuddle me in my own bed._

* * *

**Saturday, 31 January 1523 [14:00]**

_Law took one of my shuriken last sparring practice and has yet to return it to me. I heard that ships needed coating in order to go to Fishman Island. I'm not sure if the sub actually needs coating. Gonna search through Law's things afterwards._

"Captain~"  
"Today must be a good day, for you to come to me on your own. What do you want, Nixie-ya?"  
"Can we go to Fishman Island already? Does the sub even need coating?"  
"You sure are impatient. Our sub doesn't need coating, it's strong enough to ensure the pressure. Anything for you, Nixie-ya."  
Law got off his bed and left his room.

"Shadow clone." A silhouette of myself formed beside me. "Search Law's room for my shuriken, and anything else interesting."

After about 5 minutes, I found my shuriken in one of his drawers. But I also found something… interesting. It was Nee-sama's bounty poster…and several articles regarding her and the Kid Pirates. It was an updated poster too. "Wanted Dead or Alive: Akumu Joker, B300million"  
Could Law actually be interested in nee-sama? She sure wouldn't be interested in him, that's for sure.

"**Ahem**."  
Shit. Law was looming over my shoulder. The dark aura felt so heavy. I kept the poster back into the drawer and closed it.  
"Hee hee..." I said sheepishly as I turned around. "Found it?" I showed him my shuriken.  
"What else did you find? Hmm? Do remember, that I don't like liars."  
No use in hiding, Law would find other ways to torture me.  
"I found a poster of nee-, er Akumu Joker."  
Law raised an eyebrow. Shit, Karin said to cut all ties. We aren't related anymore. Then again, we never really were.  
"Since you dug through my things, looks like you have to do some punishment." Law tightened his grip on his sword. "Room."

His two fists, with thumbs sticking out, pressed on my chest. He smirked at me. "Counter shock."

Electricity went through my whole body. It wasn't strong enough to kill me, but paralysed my body. I can only move the muscles in my face. "You don't seem to learn from your mistakes. Scan." He paused, and pointed Kikoku at my body. "Scalpel."

"Noooooooooooo!" My screams echoed through the corridors of the sub.


	10. February 1523

**Monday, 2 Feb 1523**

_Law has been trying out diffe__rent ways of using his devil fruit abilities on me. He could train his skills or create new abilities while punishing me or amusing himself. That super sadist._

"Room." The ever-so-familiar blue dome encased Law's whole bedroom. Law sat on his bed, back against the wall. I stood at the opposite end, near the door, desperately trying to get out of range. I managed to unlock the door.

"Tact." Law moved me to the centre of the room. "Stop moving too much, Nixie-ya." He picked up his sword, Kikoku. "We wouldn't want accidents now, would we?"

I can feel my body shivering from fear.

He held Kikoku in front of him, tip pointing down. "Scan."

I closed my eyes. When I didn't feel different, I opened my eyes. Law had a familiar piece of cloth in his hands. I froze. Isn't that…

"White ribbons today? You seem to like this type."

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW! Give them back!"

"Give what back?" Law can be such an ass!

I tugged at my skirt. "My panties…" I murmured.

"I don't like being ordered, you know that very well." Law pointed a finger at me. "Scalpel." His fist thrust forward, and my heart popped out from behind me before it teleported to Law's hand.

"Don't steal my heart!"

"You are in no position to order me around. What was it you wanted again, Nixie-ya?"

"My heart… and panties…please. Captain-sama…"

"You're quite cute when you do that face. Come and get them yourself."

I need to secure my escape route. Even if I managed to take back my things, I'd still be trapped in Law's room. (Pun intended) I have to lower his guard and get him to deactivate his devil fruit ability. I should be able to get out of his bedroom after.

I put my arms around his neck. "Captain~ Don't be so mean to me~" Law was surprised at my unexpected action but was soon pleased. His Room disappeared. I slipped my stuff into my enchanted 'pocket'.

"Naughty girls should be punished."

I blew into Law's ear, turned around and ran. My noisy escape made Law realise he had been tricked.

"OI!"

I ran as fast as I could to my own room, narrowly escaping the range of Law's hands.

"Nixie-ya~"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" How did he get behind me so quickly?!

EEEEEK! Something went under my skirt!

* * *

**9 Feb 1523**

_What was Law thinking? Send 100 pirate hearts to the Marines so that he can become a Shichibukai?! What's wrong with him? And I have to collect (and maybe mail) them._

_And he had to keep them in my room. So gross. As if the beating of the hearts aren't gross enough... _

_1, 2,… 30 hearts. I still have another 70 to go…_

"Stop complaining, Nixie-ya. How about this, after I become join the Shichibukai, you can come with me on a holiday. A winter holiday."

That depends on where, really. I don't want to go to a place where my life is endangered. But then again, being a pirate, nowhere is safe.

* * *

**11 February 1523**

_I had this dream. I was back at my home village, specifically at my family's dojo. I was practicing when Law invaded my dream. We then had a long sparring match, mostly hand-to-hand combat. If the fight was real, Law would have probably broken several bones. If I was serious, I could probably kill people. I didn't realise when my village turned into the sub, but we were still fighting. It felt so real. But, it's still a dream._

_When I woke up the next morning, I found my bedroom door opened. Law probably came into my room (again) and forgot to close the door on his way out (again)._

_I didn't see Law for the whole of today. He locked himself up for the whole day. I wonder what's wrong with him. I should stop baking sweets at night... Nah._

**13 February 1523**

_I finally got 100 hearts! And just before Valentines' Day too. I hope Law lets me off for the past blunders._

I tossed the final heart into the crate. They were all beating at different rhythms. It's giving me a headache.

"We are reaching our destination!" The announcement repeated itself.

"Nixie-chan, prepare the package." The voice came from the separate tube connecting to my room.

I covered the crate. "Air cushion." The crate levitated a few millimetres off the ground. Pathetic… I pushed the crate up to the deck.

Law was already waiting on deck, impatiently…

"Room." Law and the crate teleported to the harbour. Tch.

"Morning, Nixie." I turned around. The navigator was standing beside me.

"Bepo!" I climbed on his back so I could see Law better from the deck.

Some marines were in shambles. "Ehhh?! We're at a Marine base?!"

"Nixie, are you sure you pay attention during Captain's briefings?"

"Ermm…"

/

(Nixie's memories [Flashback_Start]:

_"…Rocky Port… Got that, Nixie-ya? NIXIE-YA!" Law slammed the table._

_"Aye aye, Captain!" My hand was at my forehead. "Huh?"_

[Flashback_End])

/

"So you really were sleeping. You're always sleeping. I'm surprised Captain hasn't thrown you overboard yet."

"Don't joke about me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Ah Bepo, it's not your fault. Don't be so depressed~!"

"But seriously, why are you always so tired?"

"I dunno. But then again, I used to be more active at night. Maybe I'm nocturnal. Back at home, I worked at night and only come back to sleep in the day. People used to tell me that I sleepwalk. How ridiculous is that?"

Law jumped back on the sub. The sleeves of Law's hoodies were not rolled up as usual, again. They covered more of his arms. I still haven't figured out why…

* * *

**14 February 1523**

_Today is Valentine's Day. I woke up buried in red roses. Each rose (or rose bouquet) had a card addressed to me with a love letter from a crew member. There were 16 roses/bouquets. The biggest bouquet is definitely Law's._

I checked the card, ignoring the love message. "From Dr. Heartstealer."

Law's handwriting. Yup, definitely him.

_Bepo and Jean Bart gave me a single stalk of rose. The others gave bouquets._ I started with the smaller gifts, carefully removing the handwritten card and keeping it in a drawer after reading the message.

_Law's bouquet was pretty amazing._ _There were not only red roses, but yellow, pink, white and even a blue rose! How sweet, I feel sick… Law must have thought really hard about the message. Too bad I couldn't really understand it. The language was way too flowery for me. But he probably just wants to say "I love you" or something._

_Penguin's bouquet was simple: red and white roses in a bouquet. The message was a simple "Happy Valentine's Day!" with a small doodle of a penguin at the bottom to sign off. Much better than "Dr. Heartstealer"._

_The fridge was filled with many heart-shaped chocolates. Mostly from Penguin._ Aww, he knows I like Rum n Raisin and doesn't like Dark chocolate. I won't be able to finish this all by myself though. I searched the fridge. Good, my cake is still there.

"Captain? Bepo? Penguiiiiiin~! Shachi? Hellooooo?" I called out as I took out the cake and the chocolates. "FOOD!" I yelled. Sounds of people running and tripping over each other while yelling echoed through the sub.

Law teleported himself next to me using his devil fruit ability. Penguin and Shachi ran shoulder-to-shoulder. The other Heart Pirates, except for Jean Bart and Bepo, scrambled to sit at the dining table. Each Heart Pirate had a slice of my cake for himself.

Penguin had some cream on his cheek. "Ne, Penguin, you got some cream on your face. Let me help you." I licked the vanilla cream off his cheek before giving him a quick kiss.

Penguin blushed feverishly. Soon, some of the others wiped cake on their faces too.

"Nixie-chan, we have cake on our faces too!"

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU GUYS."

Law came over and wiped some cream onto my face. "You have cream on your face too."

"No, Law!" He held my jaw and licked the cream off my face. His lips then locked with mine. Something sweet slipped into my mouth. Eww, did Law just give me his half-eaten chocolate?

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nixie-ya."

"Bleh..."


	11. March 1523

**Tuesday, 3 March 1523**

_We were gambling again. This time, I made a bet which I now regret. The deal was if Law won, I'd let him do whatever he wanted to me and I wouldn't fight back. If I won, I could do whatever to him._

_I lost obviously. So now, I have to deal with a more-than-usually annoying Law and can't fight back. Law added an extra forfeit too. I had to willingly kiss him. Law keeps saying it will help me "build up my confidence". Sheesh._

"How do I love thee? Let me see. I love thee passionately and eternally… obviously eternally— that goes without saying." He played with my hair. My hair reached my butt. It's pretty long, but Law doesn't want me to cut my "pretty hair". Slender fingers combed through my hair and ran along my scalp. The feeling was… Oh, words can't be used to describe this…-pleasure- sensation.

"Mmm… Law. You're d… ah crazy…" 'Driving' got lost in my throat during the sensation.

"Oh, I'm crazy alright. I'm crazy about you." Law combed my hair with his fingers, tying my hair into a braid.

"Penny for your thoughts, princess. Though they are worth a King's ransom." Trafalgar wrapped his arms around my waist as he sat on the bed with me. His legs trapped me. His chin rested on my left shoulder.

"Why did you stop? Comb my hair."

"Is that a command, beloved?"

I paused for a moment. Trafalgar Law doesn't take orders from anybody. "Please." I looked down sheepishly.

He looked at me and laughed. "Your guilty expression is very cute."

"Law."  
"Yes, sweetness?" I shuddered at the nickname.

I turned to face him. "Would you do anything for me, Captain?"

"That depends on you." He touched my nose. "Love me and LISTEN to my orders, and maybe, I'll grant one of your wishes. Or two."

"Close your eyes and count to ten."

"What? No bizarre wishes? No dragon to slay?"

"Just close your eyes."

Law closed his eyes. Kiss.

His eyes fluttered open in shock and disbelief. I could feel my whole face turn red. I buried my face in Law's chest. This is so embarrassing…

"Heheheh. Step by step, Nixie-ya."

* * *

**Monday, 9 March 1523**

_The message inviting Law to join the Shichibukai came today. Law is now officially one. He hasn't told me about his plans. He just says to trust him, and that the less I know, the safer I'll be._  
_He will be going to a 'vacation home' and instructed us to wait for his return at Zou, an island further in the New World._

_We have a new uniform too. A black version of our originals. Law changed his hat too. Now it's more like a cap. I get to keep his old one. I hope he knows what he's doing. I thought he hated the World Government._

Law and I were in his room. I was in my thinner uniform. My dark blue hair was a wet mess. We just had a shower (separately, of course) and were waiting for dinner. Law was wearing only his pants. His new black hoodie and new hat was hung on his chair and on the table respectively. Both our shoes were beside the bed.

I just finished drying my hair when Law came out of the shower.

"Strawberries &amp; Champagne this time?" Law was smelling my hair.  
"Yeah." Law took the towel from me and patted-dry my hair with it.

"Captain, you don't have to tie my hair for me. I can braid it myself."

My brush disappeared from my hand. "Law!"

"It must be so tiring for you. Let me help you every now and then." Law took my brush and started to comb my hair. His slender fingers massaged my scalp. Ah, that feels really good. His fingers moved to the back of my ears, then my neck.

"Purr…"

Did I just…?

Law paused for a brief moment before continuing the massage, adding slightly more pressure. "Purr…Purr…"  
I feel like a ringing transponder snail. I bit on my lip, trying hard to suppress my sounds of pleasure.

"Tonight is the last night I'm going to sleep with you."  
"The last night? Oh, right. You're leaving for Punk Hazard… Why won't you tell me any more details about your plans– ohhhh, that's nice…"

"Nixie-ya, for your safety, and for my sanity, it's best if I don't tell you."

"For your sanity?"

"You would probably try extremely stupid things. I don't even want to imagine what you'd do without me." Law stopped massaging me. His fingers went to my hair. He started braiding my hair. I fixed my smaller braid.

"I like my braids–"

"Tight. I know." He kissed my cheek before focusing his attention back to my hair.

"Law, I can take over from here. You have other things to do, don't you?"

"I'll never be too busy for you."

"Flattering." I said sarcastically.

There was complete silence as Law braided my hair. He was about halfway done already. "You're taking your own sweet time, aren't you?"

"I would like to prolong the time we have left together."

"Time waits for no Man."

"Done." Law laid down on the bed, his back facing up. I laid down on Law. My toes touched the back of his foot, my arms wrapped around his bare chest.

_After today, I won't see Law until a year or more, maybe lesser. Law says to just be patient and wait for him._

* * *

**Tuesday, 10 March 1523**

_I never thought that I'd actually feel upset waking up and not seeing Law. But, time to get over it. I got more freedom now! XD_

* * *

**Thursday, 12 March 1523**

_( ╥﹏╥) I didn't expect to suffer (that badly) from Law's absence._

_Apparently Law had specifically instructed the crew to ensure that I wouldn't do something stupid and to take necessary action. I found out after I tried to jump into the sea in an attempt to swim to Punk Hazard. Penguin had to restrain me by sitting on my back for the whole afternoon._

"Nixie-chan. please refrain from trying to kill yourself or us in the process. Captain wouldn't want that."

"Well, if she continues, at least we can get a turn to sit on Nixie!"


	12. June 1523

**5 June 1523**

_Law is going to fight with Donquixote Doflamingo, probably the biggest bad guy in the whole Blue Sea. I wonder who he is fighting for. Perhaps for a lost love? :O I wonder who she/he is… _

_And I wonder what kind of island Zou would be like. Damn Law and his "surprises". It's gonna be a loooooooong journey. How I long to see land._

* * *

**7 June 1523**

_To my greatest surprise, Law had left a gift to me. When "Law" and "surprise" are in the same sentence, RUN. It's a trap._

_Law had left a training plan for me. It was mostly practice sessions._

_WTF, it's mostly hand-to-hand combat! How about my own practice time? I'm not human like Law. He can't make me do what I don't want to do._

Bepo was knocking on my door. Is it afternoon already? "Nixie, time for brunch. Do you want it in bed?"

"NO, Bepo! If you let her eat in bed, she'll never get out." Shachi shouted from down the corridor.

"I'll leave your food outside."

"No Bepo!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise!"

* * *

**8 June 1523**

Day 1 of Shachi's "Operation: Wake Nixie Up"

_Attempt 1: Used "Water Cannon" on crewmate to opened bedroom door **(Failed)**_

_Attempt 2: Bepo brought food to me. I woke up, but didn't get out of bed. **(Sub-pass. Bepo: 0.5)**_

_Attempt 3: Used "Air Cannon" on Shachi who tried to drag me from under the covers **(Failed)**_

_Attempt 4: Accidentally used "Wormhole" on Jean Bart. He fell through the floor into the room below, crushed someone.** (Failed)**_

_Attempt 5: Penguin climbed into bed with me and tickled me until I rolled off. I promised to train with him if he stopped tickling. **(Success. Bepo: 0.5 Penguin: 1)**_

_I'm literally practicing my elemental powers in my sleep. LOL._

* * *

**9 June 1523**

Day 2 of Shachi's "Operation: Wake Nixie Up"

_Attempt 1: Penguin tried the tickling tactic again. I was prepared this time. I wrapped a Void Coat around me so his fingers went into the Void rather than on my body. Penguin got freaked out by my coat so he didn't try to wake me up. **(Failed)**_

(Btw, a Void Coat is literally a Coat of Void-ness, a coat of emptiness. Touching its outer surface will bring your fingers to the Void, a dimension of nothing. The inside of my coat is fluff, so it's pretty cozy)

_Attempt 2: Bepo found the tag of my coat (it was sticking out. How careless of me) and managed to take it off me._

"Nixie, do you want to go fishing?"

"But, we're submerged now, right?"

"Ah! You're right! I'm sorry."

"Bepo, cuddle with me!"

"Okay."

**(Failed)**

_Attempt 3: Shachi poured cold water on me. **(Success. Bepo: 0.5 Penguin: 1 Shachi: 1)**_

_Attempt 4: (I fell asleep at the breakfast table) Penguin blew into my ear. __**(Success. Bepo: 0.5 Penguin: 2 Shachi: 1)**_

* * *

**11 June 1523**

_All I wanted was sleep. But Shachi keeps waking me up early. Like VERY EARLY. 8 in the morning is wayyyyyyyy to early. I usually wake up in the late afternoon! (btw, my preferred sleep time is 2am to 2pm. My usual sleep time is 11pm-11am)_

_Usually Bepo would be the one to wake me up. But "Bepo is too nice" to me (as quoted from Shachi). I hate mornings, and I didn't mean to take it out on them. Honest._

_Penguin and Bepo alternate to wake me up. Occasionally, Shachi comes in to force me out of bed. I rather Bepo wake me up. Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I get to cuddle with him until I naturally wake up (4 hours later)._

* * *

**29 June 1523**

_I have finally decided to resume normal training. Getting out of bed is not good enough. Rolling around isn't good enough either. I feel like jelly. Shachi better be glad that I have finally decided to train. I think I'll go fishing. Fishing for a Sea King of course. :D_

_Bepo said we'll reach Zou before October this year._


End file.
